Greed for Blood Chapters 1 and 2
by qkosmides
Summary: Michele is having a typical bad day. The weather man said high winds with rain; its hot, humid and she's wearing heavy rain gear. The evil twins from hell are roaming the office building and there's a dead body in the women's restroom. Headless! Its Monday, the Gang Bangers are shooting each other and a dead body at Hornell Inc; again. Can someone please stop the madness.


My head was pounding as I stood in the middle of the concrete room, rubbing my arms and legs for circulation and warmth. I looked at the bruises and red

marks on my chest and legs from where the duck tape was, ugly I thought, but I'm alive, naked but alive! When I turned towards the table where my outfit

was still mangled in the duck tape, I heard a man's voice.

"How the hell did you get loose?" He asked.

His voice was low and icy. I turned towards the door; there stood a slight man with an odd voice. A strange, bright light was surrounding him, as if he were an

Angel. He had something big and dark in his hand and then I knew this was the bastard the police was looking for. I yelled "How did I get here and why am I

here?" Then I screamed as he moved into the room and closed the door while keeping me in his sight. With the door closed and the bright light out of my eyes

I now had a clear view of him. I've seen him before and in his hand was a mean looking machete. Then I noticed dark wet spots on his clothes. He smiled, then

he launched for me with the machete raised...

**_One_**

**_Typical Midwest weather, the forecast called for rain and heavy winds. It was 8:30 am, sunny, 80 _**

**_degrees and humid! I was sweating as I look down at my heavy rain coat and boots I'm wearing. _**

**_Someday the weatherman or woman will get it right; I thought with a sigh on my lips as I walked _**

**_into the building that many have called Castle Greed aka 'The Hornell Building'. Thirty floors, 15 _**

**_companies. All owned by the Hornell family._**

**_Greed should have been the family's name. George Hornell the founder and CEO of Hornell Enterprises dreamed big. He was raised in an orphanage, _**

**_married at seventeen and by the age of twenty-five he had five sons and a baby on the way in 1944. They lived in a one room apartment and were _**

**_dirt poor on a Thursday and somehow managed to buy a five story building on Friday. Opened four businesses in that building – Hornell News & _**

**_Print, Employment Agency, Messenger Service and Cleaning Service; moved his family to the fifth floor of that building by the following Monday. _**

**_How did he do that you ask? Well no one knows and he's not telling._**

**_I say he kissed the Devil's ass but that's just my opinion._**

**_By 1970 he added twenty-five floors, more businesses, employed all his children and had more money and capital than a desert sheikh. There was _**

**_just one problem; dead bodies. Never mind that only female employees disappeared or turned up dead on or near the Hornell Building_**

**_throughout the years. Each murder has never been solved and some say money made the police or FBI forget to solve any of the crimes. Some say _**

**_the Hornell bloodline is supernatural and some say they're psychopaths. I'm going with all of the above._**

**_I've _****_been a Hornell employee since I turned eighteen. Now at twenty-seven I can't believe I'm still here. _****_I've _****_seen and heard things that would send _**

**_any sane person screaming and running out of the building in their first year of working. Hey, who said I was sane? Not me. My name is Michele _**

**_Glenn and _****_Mondays are from hell._**

**_"_****_Good morning Charles" I greet the day security guard when I enter into the blah foyer. White walls, white floors, white chairs, white everything. _**

**_"_****_Good morning Miss Glenn, I see you listened to the channel 1 weather report again." _**

**_He says it with a smirk on his face as he looks at my attire. He _****_is always entertained by my bad luck._**

**_"_****_Nice of you to notice Charles" I said with sarcasm. I walked into a waiting elevator and reached for the button for my floor, Charles calls out to me _**

**_as I punch the number thirty button._**

**_"_****_Evil and Nasty are here." Charles said._**

**_I feel the bile enter my throat and stick. _****_Those two names put fear in my heart. Nick and Nora _**

**_'Evil and Nasty' Hornell are twins. They live up to those nick names. George Hornell thought it _**

**_was cute to give his grandchildren those names, 'To keep people on their toes' he said. He even _**

**_had ID badges with Evil and Nasty Hornell for them. As if no one could tell which one was Evil or _**

**_Nasty. Nick accidentally shredded an employee's paycheck; the same employee who was dating a _**

**_pretty editor in the company that he wanted for himself. Nick did the shredding on Wednesday _**

**_5 pm at closing. One day before Thanksgiving. It took four days to replace the check – Evil._**

**_When Nora set up a slide show for the holiday party and a picture came up showing her and _**

**_Mark Geer swapping spit. Never mind that Mark's seven month pregnant wife was seating next _**

**_to him. Did I mention the picture was from the 4th of July picnic of that year? Yeah, now that's _**

**_Nasty._**

**_"_****_Thanks Charles" I murmured while the doors closed. Ok. Monday was living up to its name. Great!_**

**_Two_**

**_It was 10:00 am and no sign of the Hell Twins. Yay me! So, my bff is Margie Hornell. I know, how messed up is that. But she was my bff before she _**

**_became a Hornell. She fell in love with Andrew Hornell, one of George's many grandsons. Andrew saw her at a company function and followed her _**

**_like Cupid shot him with his arrow. It took two years and some days before Margie agreed to a date. They've been together from that day on. Margie _**

**_works on the 15th floor - The Law firm, she's an attorney. I work on the 30th floor; I'm Mr. Stephan Hornell's assistant. He handles the HR and other _**

**_parts of the family businesses. Basically he's given me a lot of hats to wear. I picked up my phone and called Margie, she _****_answered on the 2nd ring. _**

**_"_****_What's up beautiful, I hear that the rats are circling about." Margie says as a greeting. Margie has mousy brown hair, green eyes, smart as hell and _**

**_is 5'4 of one hundred and ten well packed pounds. _**

**_I smiled, she always has my back. "I heard that too. Want to meet for lunch?" _**

**_"_****_11:30 please, I _****_have to finish a brief, have it checked by B.A. and stop at the drug store." _**

**_"OK." I said "Not here though, how about Wangs?" _**

**_"_****_Fine _****_by me, see you _****_there." With that said Margie hung up. _**

**_I hung up the phone and all the hairs on my neck stood up. _**

**_"_****_Hello sunshine" _**

**_The voice of Evil stood just inside _****_my office door. Nick Hornell, 6'2 of gorgeous face and muscles to match his height. Too bad he could scare the _**

**_Devil because women would love to _****_jump him in all matters._**

**_"_****_Good morning sir" I answered without any emotion on my face. _**

**_"_****_Sunshine _****_I've _****_been asking you for years to call me Nick._**

**_When do you think that's going to happen?" _**

**_"_****_Sorry sir. My boss prefers the employees not to be on a first name basis with the board members." _**

**_"_****_You've been saying that since we've met. Since I know your boss and I'm on the board, I give you permission to call me Nick." _**

**_"_****_Is that for all _****_employees?"_**

**_"_****_No Sunshine, you, and only you." He says it with a low and very sensual voice._**

**_I want to gag. "Thank you but I'm going to follow what Mr. Hornell wants. Mr. Stephan Hornell." I said with a neutral and calm voice. Nick the Evil _**

**_one leans against the door frame, staring at me. I can't describe the look on his face. Now he's really scaring me! "Is there anything else? I have a _**

**_lot to do before Mr. Hornell comes in and go over our schedules for the week." _**

**_"_****_YES!" He sneers at me. "Soon you will know your place. You will _****_know me very well." He says with menace in his voice. He then grips the door _**

**_frame as if to stop himself. _**

**_"_****_Are you threatening me?" I ask with a _****_cool and calm voice. I am standing now, my fingers on the edge of my desk, my left index finger above the _**

**_panic button._**

**_"_****_No. No threats." His face and voice back to calmness. "Well, look at the time." He say's glancing at his watch. Moving slightly out of my office door _**

**_way. "Always nice doing business with you Sunshine."_**

**_"_****_We have not done any business of any kind sir." I still had my finger over the panic button. "Have a nice day. I'll tell Mr. Hornell you dropped by." I _**

**_gave him a warm smile. Hey, who says you can't give a great send off to a Psychopath._**

**_"_****_Don't bother." He reply's smoothly. "Oh, we will be doing business soon." He states with a _****_silky smooth voice and a killer smile while his hand that _**

**_was gripping the door way was now in his pocket moving up and down. And just like that, he was gone..._**

**_OK. The hand moving in the pocket was new but Nick is an evil guy; good looking but scary. Nick like all of the Hornell men have skills in martial _**

**_arts, boxing and wrestling. Where was Chuck Norris when you needed him?_**


End file.
